Secrets and Shadows
by Draguardian
Summary: A new evil returns from the shadows of the past to reclaim the souls of the innocent. The only thing standing in it's way is a young warrior that has a secret that could very well change the Sailor Scouts' future. Short prologue, but rest coming soon.
1. Prologue: The Dream

Forever it stretched, beyond her sight the darkness lay waiting. Faintly heard in the distance were screams, screams of pain that chilled the soul. Serena could feel the darkness watching her, waiting for her to make one wrong step. It stalked her, it wanted to add her voice to the unseen voices that cried in eternal torment. She could feel it drawing ever closer, like a deadly predator that had found its prey. Whatever it was caused Serena to shake in fear as it drew closer. Closer and closer it came until Serena could not tell whether or not she would die out of sheer terror or from the darkness that hunted her. And then, all of a sudden, the fear was gone! In its place was a feeling of complete safety, it was a soothing balm to her shattered nerves. Despite the fear that still lingered around her she felt completely at ease, nothing could hurt her and nothing would in this presence.  
Serena looked behind her to see a young man dressed in black and silver armor with a black cloak that billowed out in a sudden breeze. He looked to be no older than her, with long blonde hair that fell to his waist. He seemed to regard the darkness with calm amusement as he walked towards her. She saw that he was very tall, well over six feet, but it was his eyes that caught her attention. They were a deep sapphire blue that had no white or pupil, just that deep endless blue.  
"The darkness grows ever stronger princess," he said with a deep voice that had a slight growl to it. It was a voice that could command kings, a voice that could make hardened men quake with fear. But to her it merely sounded gentle, almost pleasant in its richness.  
"Who are you?" she found herself asking this stranger that she felt so safe with.  
He gave her a gentle smile, as one would with a loved one. It was a smile that she returned without reservation. And then, in the blink of an eye, he was embracing her. And if it even seemed possible she felt safer right there in his arms.  
He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Iriali kamil, zhiatir." And then Serena woke up. 


	2. A Hero Is Born Again

Chapter 1: A Hero is Born, Again!  
  
Robert slowly cracked one eyelid open, feeling like someone had poured sand underneath it, and glared at the annoyance that had dared to disturb his much needed sleep. The alarm clock kept buzzing merrily away, heedless of the danger that it was in. Robert slammed his fist down on the OFF button and ended up in shattering the clock into small pieces.  
Guess I need a new alarm clock, again! he thought rolling his eyes.  
He got out of bed, rubbed the sleep from his eyes and got ready for his first day at a new high school in a very different country. Wouldn't be the first time though, he thought with a chuckle.  
After a quick shower, and even quicker breakfast he pulled on the uniform that the school had given him when he had first admitted. It still had that new scratchy feeling to it and the jacket pulled at his shoulders. After pulling his hair back into a ponytail he grabbed his briefcase and was out the door to a brand new day.  
  
Robert stepped out into the streets of Tokyo and winced at the bright the light of the morning sun. It was a clear day that allowed the sun to shine down on the city, and the sky was clear of a single cloud. Robert took a deep breath of the fresh air and immediately fell into a coughing fit.  
"Okay, so it's not as fresh as I thought, but it is good to be in a city full of people once again."  
A sudden flutter of wings startled him into a fighting stance. Glancing around him he could not see any birds, yet still he heard those same wings. Calming down and letting his curiosity get the better of him, he decided to follow the sound to its source. It seemed to have been coming from a nearby alley. Walking over and looking in a nearby trashcan, Robert was greeted by an amazing and disturbing sight.  
A snow white falcon was lying there in the trash, tied up in various colored threads almost like a net preventing her from flying.  
How do I know she's a she? Robert thought to himself. Doesn't really matter, I've got to help her out.  
Working as gently as he could Robert pulled the string away from the trapped bird. All the while she regarded him with a cool glare, it was if she could see that he was trying to help her. When he had untangled the last of the string from her wings, the falcon flew up straight and fast from the trashcan, nearly knocking Robert over.  
Robert smiled at the bird as it flew in circles around him and raised an eyebrow at her when it hovered in front of his face. She clapped her wings at his face and flew off to alight on a nearby lamppost and cock her head quizzically at him.  
"Wish I could stay and talk, but I have to get to class. Wind to thy wings fair one." Robert said as he took off running towards school.  
If he had looked back, Robert would have seen that the falcon watching him with a curious look. "Are you the one? Is my search finally over?" she whispered to herself. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Serena walked to school deep in thought. The dream she had last night had woken her up well before her alarm. She had shocked Luna with her early rising and when she had told her about the dream of the darkness and the mysterious warrior. There was one thing Serena kept to herself though. The message that the stranger had told her before she woke. She felt that it needed to be kept secret, something for her alone to know. At least, until the time was right.  
Serena walked slowly and without much thought to her surroundings, which proved to be a dangerous thing. The sound of people yelling in fear quickly brought her to her senses and deeply ingrained instincts had her scout the immediate area for danger. The blaring of a horn quickly caught her attention and her eyes focused on a truck, heading directly towards her at full speed. She closed her eyes and braced for the inevitable impact and pain. Serena felt a breeze whisper through her hair and the feeling that she was flying for a brief moment when she heard a voice.  
"Coward, didn't even stop to see if you had been hit or not."  
She opened her eyes to find that she was high above the street, atop a streetlamp no less, resting comfortably in the arm of a boy that looked to be no older than her. Despite being so high up she could tell that he was quite tall, well over six feet. His golden blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail that reached down to his waist. Though his build seemed thin, the way he held her without struggling suggested of quiet strength.  
He turned his gaze towards her and she saw his sapphire eyes soften at her, though they were partially hidden behind wire frame glasses and his bangs. His eyes flicked to the top of her head and he raised an eyebrow at what she guessed to be her hairstyle.  
Even though his eyes roamed over her entire body, and the way he held her gave him the chance to grope her, Serena felt safe. She couldn't sense any malice coming from her mysterious rescuer, and she was further comforted when he spoke to her.  
"Are you alright princess? That was a close call you had back there." His voice was deep and rich, it wrapped around her like a warm blanket.  
Serena was about to answer, when she heard the school bell ringing off in the distance. "Oh no, I'm late again!"  
The young boy chuckled, a deep throaty sound that vibrated through her. "Maybe not, I take it that you go to Juuban High as well?" At her nod he replied, "Well then hold on tight princess, I'll have you there in no time flat." And with that he jumped down to the ground, still holding her, and ran faster than she could as Sailor Moon.  
The scenery passed by them in a blur of color, it made Serena dizzy so she closed her eyes and pretended she was in Darien's arms. Her fantasy didn't have much of a start before she felt the boy stopping. Opening her eyes, she saw that she was right outside her classroom.  
"Lucky guess," he said anticipating her question. "Shall we?" he asked setting her down. "This also happens to be my class as well." He said explaining further.  
Now it was Serena's turn to raise an eyebrow at him. Her life was too hectic for her to believe in chance. Before she could dwell on the thought further, the late bell rang signifying that they were late for class.  
The door opened and the teacher was standing there with a frown on his face. Serena could predict what he was going to say next word for word.  
"Serena Tsukino, late again I see. I guess it would be too much to ask that you be on time today."  
Serena lowered her head, nothing would convince the teacher that it wasn't her fault that she was late. Nothing, that is until the boy spoke up in her defense.  
"Forgive me Sensei, I'm afraid that it is my fault that Ms. Tsukino is late today. She was showing me around the grounds."  
"And who might you be young man?" The teacher asked fixing a stern glare upon the boy.  
He wasn't even fazed, and just continued on, "I'm your new student. I do believe that I was expected today."  
"Very well," the teacher grumbled, "I'll let it go this time Serena, but don't let it happen again or I'll give you detention for a week." And he turned around and headed back into the classroom.  
The boys expression hardened and he muttered under his breath. "Grumpy old fart."  
Serena giggled at the apt description of the teacher, which brought a smile to the stranger's face. She went in and took her seat, while he remained at the front of the class to introduce himself. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Amy was not too surprised that Serena was late to class, it happened on such a regular occasion that it was expected. However, the boy that walked in after her was a big surprise. Gossip had it that they were getting a new student, but no one mentioned how handsome he was. She heard more than one sigh ripple through the room when he stood at the front of the class. She saw him smile and shake his head when the whispers started, but they soon stopped when the teacher slammed his hand on the desk.  
"All right everyone, we have a new student here. And I expect everyone to be on their best behavior." The teacher had a look that meant trouble for anyone that didn't listen to him. "Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" He asked gesturing to the young man.  
"Well, my name is Robert McHatton and I've lived in Japan for only a few weeks now. I'm hoping that I'll have a good time here." Amy could have melted at the sound of his voice. It was deep and rich that had a slight growl to it that sent a pleasant shiver through her body.  
"Well Mr. McHatton let's find you a seat." The teacher said and glanced around the room looking for an empty desk, and found one right next to Amy. "Why don't you sit next to Ms. Mizuno, Amy please raise your hand."  
Amy couldn't believe her luck, the hottest guy in perhaps the entire school was going to be sitting right next to her. She could hear the other girls voice their jealousy as Robert walked towards her. The closer he came to her the more nervous she got, by the time he got next to her you could probably have knocked her over with a feather. But a disarming smile from Robert calmed down all her fears.  
Why do I feel like this? Why is he having such an affect on me? Amy wondered to herself as Robert sat down next to her. He smiled at her one more time and Amy could tell that it was going to be a long day. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
It was indeed a long day, at least for Robert it was. The school wasn't that bad, but the students were another thing entirely. He couldn't count the number of times he was assaulted by a horde of girls, vying for a chance to talk to him. And for the chance to stake their claim on him. Robert chuckled at the memory of how some of the girls had tried to get him, each one more amusing than the last. What was even more amusing to him was that the guys thought they could try and intimidate him.  
A sudden noise brought him out of his musings and back into the real world. Looking around, he couldn't find the source of the commotion but it sounded a lot like...wings?  
"Must be hearing things again. Probably nothing more than first day nerves." Robert muttered to himself. Had he looked up he would have seen the falcon that he had rescued that morning, watching him.  
"I'm sure of it, you are the Guardian. My long search is finally over." The falcon said to herself before taking flight and following Robert.  
  
Robert unlocked the door to his apartment and looked at he stacks of boxes that still littered the place. He never knew that he had collected so much junk over the years, mostly in his travels across the world.  
"Better get started on this mess, before I do anything else." He said to himself and got to work.  
It was the better part of three hours later that he finished putting away his many clothes, statues, and various books of arcane knowledge. The sun had set long ago, but it was still hot in the apartment. Robert opened a window that overlooked the city and let the cool night air refresh him as he gazed at his new home.  
The city lights contrasted with the stars of the night sky, and the noise threatened to overwhelm Robert. But there was no other place that he wanted to be. A place where he could settle down and start anew, and forget the painful memories of the past.  
Robert shook his head at the thought, Can't think about that. Mustn't think about the accident.  
  
As Robert dealt with his past a pair of golden eyes watched him. When he walked away from the window they widened at the opportunity presented. A sudden rustle of snow white feathers and Robert had a guest in his home.  
  
"It has been far too long since we last met Robert." A dulcet voice behind Robert said, causing him to turn around in shock.  
What greeted his eyes was the very same falcon that he had met that morning. This time he got a good look at her. About the size of a housecat with feathers as white as snow and looking just as soft. Her golden eyes shone with a warmth as they gazed into his own blue orbs, but what really caught his attention was the turquoise four point star on her forehead.  
"I must really be losing it, I could have sworn you said something little one." Robert said with some amusement.  
"I did."  
Robert was floored, the bird was actually talking to him. He knew he was awake so he couldn't be dreaming. And there was no chance of him being crazy, other than he normally was, so that ruled that option out. But what explanation could he have for a white falcon talking to him?  
"I know you have many questions Robert, and I promise you that they will be answered but I need your help. I, no, the universe needs you once again."  
"Again?" Robert asked to no one in particular.  
  
Meanwhile, in the park an evil from the dark past was reaching out from its imprisonment to reclaim its right, the right to slaughter the innocent and devour their souls. Deep in the heart of the park, in a place where no one knew about a massive gate appeared. The energy that surrounded it was filled with great hatred and evil. Chains bound the doors tight together, but they were straining against a force that pushed against them from beyond. A force so powerful that it would tear the land apart with its vengeance against the one that had imprisoned it. The great doors strained one last time against the massive chains, they struggled to contain the evil behind them but it was no use. The chains had finally broken and the gate was torn open from within to unleash the evil that had lain in slumber for so many long years.  
  
"What do you mean again?" Robert asked still having trouble believing that he was having a conversation with a falcon.  
"I think I better start at the beginning."  
"That would be helpful." Robert replied sarcastically.  
She fixed him with a glare before continuing, "My name is Celeste and you and I have met before. It was one thousand years ago when you and I fought the forces of darkness together."  
"If that's so then what happened to cause me being here?"  
Celeste looked sad at that, "You lost a war that was held on the moon, but due to the grace of Queen Serenity you were sent to the future in hopes of leading a normal life."  
Now it was Robert's turn to look hurt, "Well it didn't work. My life has been one disaster. I lost my family to a terrible accident fifteen years ago. And I haven't been able to call any one place home until now."  
"Perhaps this can explain everything." Celeste folded her wings in front of her as if she was praying.  
Suddenly she snapped them open and a small ball of light flew towards Robert. He caught it in his right hand and felt a small weight settle there. Opening his hand he saw a silver ring resting in the palm. Compelled by an unknown impulse he slipped it on his right ring finger, and as he put it on ancient text glowed in golden light on the band. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Celeste watched as the ring reacted to Robert, and any lingering doubts she had faded away as the golden glow of the ring bathed his face. She saw recognition flicker in his eyes as they shifted to a solid sapphire blue with no white or pupil. Raising his hand high he chanted a spell that she easily recognized as one of awakening.  
  
Oh Ring of the Guardians  
Hear my voice and awaken  
Change this mortal form of shadows  
Into the fire of legends  
To stand against the terror of darkness  
And strike back at the tyranny of evil  
Let justice fall back into the hearts of the innocent  
DREGON POWERS IGNITE!  
  
And with the last echoes of his voice a silver light enveloped his body and Celeste watched as his body was transformed. His body, a mere shadow against the light, was surrounded by the golden text of the ring around his forearms, shins, and chest. Faster the text spun until Robert flexed his body and it flew away from him, leaving silver armor in its place. Reaching behind him and spinning forward brought a black cloak around his body. A symbol on his forehead glowed and a silver metal band stretched across his forehead and down his jaw line stopping just before his chin. Assuming a fighting stance the light faded away and Robert spoke two words that lifted Celeste's spirits.  
"I remember." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Serena and the rest of the Sailor Scouts were at Raye's temple trying to make sense of her dream, and not having much luck at it. Raye was meditating in the fire room in hope that flames would show her the truth behind the darkness in Serena's dream. Instead she was shown a wasteland of what was once the Earth. Amidst the rubble and corpses that littered the ground stood one lone figure. Dressed in black and silver armor with a black cloak flowing in the wind tainted with death. He turned towards her as if he could actually see her and spoke to her in a voice that spoke of ages gone past.  
"This is what awaits the world if I fail. Stand strong fire maiden for it is your faith that I need in order to face this ancient evil again." And with that the flames would show her no more but the opening of the massive gates and the darkness they held at bay unleashed upon the world.  
Raye broke out of her trance with a cold shiver from feeling the evil that came from behind those gates. Even though it was a vision, it frightened her with its viciousness. She knew what had to be done. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Mina could understand the uneasiness that everyone felt, it had been two years since the defeat of Galaxia. In those two years they hadn't needed to call upon their powers. There hadn't been one monster attack in ages and they all thought they could finally live normal lives. But now with the appearance of Serena's dream, it looked like things were going to heat up again.  
Despite the seriousness of the situation, Mina thought about the new student. She hadn't been able to get close to him due to the throng of girls that constantly surrounded him, but one look was all she needed to know that she wanted him. It was such a strange thing actually, she barely knew anything about him aside from his name. And yet there was something about him that attracted her to him, something mysterious and primal. Raye stepped out of the fire chamber and the news she brought with her was not good.  
"I couldn't find anything about the warrior or the darkness, but I did get a vision of something going on at the park." She said with a grim look.  
"Then it's true, the time of peace is over and the fight to protect the innocent begins. A warrior of the shadowed past comes forth to do battle. The Protector will fall to the Destroyer and darkness will reign over the land for eternity until the light of destiny shines." Artemis said.  
"What was that all about?" Lita asked.  
"I'll explain later, if we even have a later. But right now you need to get to the park immediately. If its what I think it is then we are all in very big trouble." He replied solemnly.  
They all nodded and transformed in a brilliant display of light and color. When the last flash faded away they teleported to the heart of the park and what greeted them was a horrid sight. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
"Oh Furies, its been too long Celeste. I remember all of it, the battle to defend the Silver Throne from the Negaforce. And I remember all the good times we shared. The princess! Oh stars above, I failed her." Robert said.  
Celeste was about to say something when she saw him jerk his head up. He looked around as if searching for something, but his eyes had a distant look to them.  
"I feel them, the gates are failing. Even after a thousand years they still struggle against the prison I put them in. And I can sense the princess nearby but I can't tell where." He said still looking around.  
"Can you sense the condition of the gates?" Celeste asked him.  
Turning his head sharply he ran to the window and looked out. "Wait here, a gate has opened and I must seal it before anyone gets hurt. I will not fail again." And with that he jumped out the window.  
Celeste flew over to the windowsill and watched as Robert landed on the ground and jumped to the roof of another building across the street from his apartment. He took one moment to gather his bearings and was gone in a flash.  
Even after a thousand years, he still has the skills needed to protect those that are in need. Celeste thought to herself shaking her head. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
Bodies littered the ground like so much trash, each one as lifeless as the next. Sailor Jupiter was horrified at the carnage, it looked like someone had brutally killed all these people in the most painful and bloody way possible. And in the middle of it all was the one responsible for it.  
  
The creature looked like the cross between a human and a snake, with the upper half being humanoid an the lower half the body of a serpent. It stood about ten feet high with its tail at about twenty feet long. The body was heavily muscled and each hand ended in a wicked talon, each one dripping blood. The head sported three horns atop it and the mouth was full of fangs. But it was the three eyes that disturbed Jupiter the most, blood red and vacant as death and yet there was a maliciousness behind that vapid grin in which the creature flashed at them.  
"Ah, more souls to feast upon. Scream for me luscious ones, I want to hear your beautiful screams." It whispered in a voice that promised pain.  
Sailor Moon was outraged, "How could you? How could you kill all these innocent people?"  
"Very easily I'm afraid. They died so quickly that I couldn't feel any satisfaction from them. Will your deaths be sweeter than these pathetic mortals?" And then it struck out at them.  
It moved too fast for them to react, and it was upon them in an instant. Jupiter was barely able to dodge the swipe of its claws, she could still feel the breeze as they passed by her face. While dodging the claws none of the Scouts saw the tail coming. It smacked into them with the force of a freight train and scattered them all around the creature. It pounced upon Jupiter, but it was stopped short by a crystal shard imbedding itself in the ground right between her legs. It drew back as if in fear and started looking around, perhaps for wherever the shard came from.  
"Raikel, I should have known it was you." A voice growled from above her.  
Looking up the creature drew back away from Jupiter hissing in fear. She had never seen such fear in any being before. Looking up she saw what had frightened it and saw something she hadn't expected. Standing atop a lamppost was a warrior silhouetted against the full moon.  
"YOU! You are supposed to be dead!" The monster cried out in what sounded like absolute terror.  
"As you can see," he chuckled, "the reports of my demise were greatly exaggerated. I'm back Demon, the Guardian has returned."  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
Authors Notes: I know, evil me for leaving a cliff hanger here but I thought it was good to end it here before trying to tackle the battle between Panzaar (rhymes with bizarre) Dregon (pronounced Dray-gun by the way) and the Demon. Next chapter will include a more formal introduction between Dregon and the Scouts as well as the appearance of the Outers, an interesting encounter to be sure. Please review, I need the moral support to finish this. And I will address any concerns you may have in the next chapter. 


End file.
